The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels
The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels ist ein farbiges Sachbuch aus dem Jahr 2003. Es ist der Nachfolger vom schwarz-weißen Buch The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels und enthält unter anderem Informationen aus den Filmen Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung und Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger sowie der Romanreihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter. Die Texte wurden von W. Haden Blackman geschrieben, während Ian Fullwood die Illustrationen erstellt hat. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags From the beat-up landspeeders that whisk travelers between desert towns on Tatooine to Jabba the Hutt's luxurious sail barge and the elegant Naboo Royal Starship, the vehicles and vessels in the Star Wars universe have captivated millions of delighted fans. In light of the ever-expanding saga, the New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels features completely updated entries that cover more than 150 ships, along with brand-new, full-color illustrations by dazzling artist Ian Fullwood. This new volume encompasses craft from all five movies, the bestselling novels of the New Jedi Order, comics, TV specials, and games. Inside you will find: *''Detailed profiles and vital statistics for each vessel, including data covering the vehicle's construction, and its role in'' Star Wars history *''A revealing Layman's Guide to Technology, covering common terms applied to each class of vehicle'' *''An outline of engine technologies that drive the craft across the'' Star Wars galaxy, and of the unique weapons they boast *''Schematics for each vehicle, providing the reader with instant visual reference'' Discover the modifications Han Solo and Chewbacca made on the Millenium Falcon to turn it into one of the fastest vessels in the galaxies; the secrets of the Imperial All Terrain Armored Transport walker, possibly the most formidable military vehicle ever assembled; the reasons the Tribubble Bongo Sub is the chosen way to navigate the watery depths of Naboo; and the unique and lethal properties of the Yuuzhan Vong's living starship, the Coralskipper. Skiffs, cargo haulers, shuttles, podracers, gunships, sandcrawlers - if it flies, glides, drives, or speeeds in the Star Wars galaxy, you'll find it in The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels !'' Inhalt *Einleitung Technologie *Klassifikationen **Kapitales Schiff **Repulsorlift-Fahrzeug **Speeder **Sternjäger **Star Yacht **Transportschiff *Antriebstechnologien **Hyperantrieb **Ionenantrieb **Repulsorlift-Antrieb **Unterlicht-Antrieb *Waffentechnologien **Blasterkanone **Vibrorakete **Ionenkanone **Lasergeschütz **Protonentorpedo **Lasergeschütz *Andere Ausstattung **Astromechdroide **Tarnfeld **Schutzschild **Rettungskapsel **Navcomputer **Sensorschirm **Zielcomputer **Traktorstrahl Hersteller *Aratech Repulsor Company *Baktoid Rüstungswerke *Bespin Motors *Chiss *Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft *Cygnus Spaceworks *FreiTek, Inc. *Gallofree Yards, Inc. *Haor Chall Engineering *Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. *Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective *Incom Corporation *Koensayr *Kuat Triebwerkswerften *Kuat Systems Engineering *MandalMotors *Mobquet *Mon Calamari *Nubian Design Collective *Otoh Gunga Bongameken Cooperative *Rendili StarDrive *Santhe/Sienar Technologies *Slayn & Korpil *SoroSuub *Subpro Corporation *Tagge Company *Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps *Trilon, Inc. *Ubrikkian *Yuuzhan Vong *Zonama Sekot Shipbuilders *Andere Hersteller **Alderaan Royal Engineers **Arakyd Industries **Byblos Drive Yards **Core Galaxy Systems **Corellia StarDrive **Damorian Manufacturing Corp. **Hapes-Konsortium **Olanjii/Charubah **Pantolomin Shipwrights **Republic Engineering Corp. **Republic Fleet Systems **SedriMotors Ltd. **Ssi-ruuvi **Surronian **Tenloss Syndicate **TransGalMec Industries, Inc. **Ulshos Manufacturing Fahrzeuge *AAT *Anakins Luftgleiter *Luftgleiter-Klassifikationen *AT-AT *AT-PT *AT-ST *AT-TE *A-Flügler *Bongo *B-Flügler *Chiss Klauenjäger *Cloakshape Jäger *Wolkenwagen *Spinnendroide *Korallenskipper *Panzerdroide *Wüstenskiff *Droiden-Kontrollschiff *Droiden-Sternjäger *[[Eclipse-Klasse|''Eclipse-Klasse]] *E-Flügler *''Executor'' *Flash-Gleiter *''Nantex''-Klasse *Gian-Sicherheitsgleiter *Hailfire-Droide *''Havoc'' *''Hound's Tooth'' *Howlrunner *''IG-2000'' *[[Landungsboot der Sentinel-Klasse|Landungsboot der Sentinel-Klasse]] *''Lambda''-Klasse (Tydirium) *''Inferno'' *Interdictor-Kreuzer *Jabbas Segelbarke (Khetanna) *''Jabitha'' *''Jadeschatten'' *Jedi-Sternjäger *HAVt-B5-Juggernaut *K-Flügler *''Glücksdame'' *X-34 Landgleiter *Landgleiter-Klassifikationen *''Millennium Falke'' *MC80 Sternkreuzer (Heimat Eins) *MTT *Naboo-Kreuzer *Königliches Raumschiff *Naboo N-1 Sternjäger *YT-2400-Frachter (Outrider) *Naboo Yacht *Podrenner (Anakin Skywalkers Podrenner) *Podrenner-Klassifikationen *CR-90-Klasse (Tantive IV) *Nebulon-B Fregatte (Redemption) *GR-75 Medium-Transporter (Bright Hope) *''Acclamator''-Klasse *''Consular''-Klasse (Radiant VII) *TFAT/i-Kanonenboot *Sandkriecher *''Sharp Spiral'' *Sith Infiltrator (Scimitar) *Sith-Gleiter (Blutflosse) *T-16 Lufthüpfer *''Firespray-31''-Klasse (Slave I) *T-47 Luftgleiter *''Punworcca-116''-Klasse *Düsenschlitten *SPHA-T *STAP *''Imperium''-Klasse *Swoop *Swoop-Klassifikationen *Techno-Union-Schiff *TIE Advanced x1 *TIE Bomber *TIE Jagdbomber *TIE Sternjäger *TIE Abfangjäger *Vangaak *StarViper-Sternjäger *V-Wing Airspeeder *''Wilder Karrde'' *T-65 X-Flügler *Yuuzhan Vong Transporter *Yuuzhan Vong Kriegsschiff *Weltschiff *BTL Y-Flügel Sternjäger *Z-95 Kopfjäger Anhang *Geschichte des Kriegs *Schlacht von Naboo *Schlacht von Geonosis *Schlacht von Yavin *Schlacht von Hoth *Schlacht von Endor *Andere Fahrzeuge und Schiffe **A-9 Vigilance Interceptor **Amphibion **A-Vek Iluunu (Yuuzhan Vong Trägerschiff) **Bria **Carrack-Kreuzer **LAVr QH-7 Chariot **''Chu'unthor'' **Combat Cloud Car **''Coral Vanda'' **Dreadnaught-Kreuzer **''Enforcer One'' **''Flurry'' **''Guardian Mantis'' **''Hapan Battle Dragon'' **Hapes Nova Battle Cruiser **''Hell's Anvil'' **Heyblibber **Hornet Interceptor **''Hyperspace Marauder'' **I'friil Ma-Nat (Yuuzhan Vong Corvette) **Incom Y-4 Raptor Transport **Ithullan Ore Hauler **Jabba's Space Cruiser **''Jadefeuer'' **''Jadeschwert'' **''Jaster's Legacy'' **Lancer Frigate **''Erbe der Qual'' **Marauder Corvette **''Marauder Starjacker'' **Miy'til Assault Bomber **Miy'til Sternjäger **''Moldy Crow'' **''Mon Remonda'' **MorningStar **MT-AT **Naboo Bomber **Nebulon Ranger **Neimodian Shuttle **TIE Phantom **Phoenix Hawk Light Pinnace **Republic Interceptor TX-130S Fighter Tank **Ro'ik Chuun M'arh **Sabaoth Fighter **Scarab **Scimitar Assault Bomber **Schildschiff **Sith Meditation Sphere **Sh'rip Sh'pa (Yuuzhan Vong Star Ship) **''Shriwirr'' **Skipray-Blitzjäger **''Slave II'' **Speeder Bus **Ssi-Ruuvi Assault Carrier **Ssi-Ruuvi Picket Ship **''Star Home'' **''Starlight Intruder'' **''Stinger'' **''Storm'' **Sonnenhammer **Suuv Ban D'krid (Yuuzhan-Vong-Kreuzer) **''Tafanda Bay'' **TIE Avenger **TIE Crawler **TIE/D **TIE/fc **TIE/gt **TIE/rc **TIE Shuttle **TIE Vanguard **TIE-Wing **Trade Federation Gunboat **Tsik Vai (Yuuzhan Vong Gleiter) **Uro-Ik V'alh (Yuuzhan Vong Schlachtschiff) **Uumufalh (Yuuzhan Vong Kanonenboot) **Yorik-Stronha (Yuuzhan Vong Spionageschiff) **Yorik-Ta (Yuuzhan-Vong-Fluchtkapsel) **''Zoomer'' *Hyperraum-Klassifikationen Anmerkung Der Korallenskipper ist als einziges Yuuzhan-Vong-Raumschiff nicht unter "Y", sondern unter "C" (wie engl. Coralskipper) eingeordnet. Literatur *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'', Del Rey Books 2003, ISBN 0345449029 Vehicles and Vessels en:The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels